


Now or Never

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Parallel Universes, Two Greg, Two Mycroft, 双宇宙AU, 相对宇宙改编, 社畜龟速填坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: 平行世界AU /相对宇宙AU一个看似简单的案子引出了一个关于平行宇宙的秘密，Greg见到了另一个宇宙的自己。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 慢更存档
> 
> 平行世界AU /相对宇宙AU  
> A世界也就是我们熟知的正常版神夏世界，Greg是警探，Mycroft是大英政府。  
> B世界作为平行世界，事情有些偏离轨道。B世界的雷斯垂德有着和A世界的Greg截然不同的身份，麦克罗福特则依然是大英政府。
> 
> 文章内设计A世界的人物使用英文，B世界的人物名字用中文进行区分。
> 
> 这个脑洞其实盘踞在我脑子里很久很久，一直没写，因为平行世界加上两对主角实在是太复杂太考验逻辑和剧情能力了，这次放出来，应该是龟速更新的一篇（挖完坑就跑）。

01

所有的事情都要从三天前那个Sherlock连一分都不愿意给的案子说起。

起初一个普通的抢劫案件，蒙面劫匪闯进了一家便利店，威胁柜台前面的店员打开收款机把里面的现金都交出来，随后劫匪显然是慌了——逃离之前试图拖延时间，射中了一个趴在地上的中年男人。Greg皱着眉把监控录像看了下去，即便没有声音，他也能感受到那一刻便利店里面的顾客们有多么惊慌失措。好几个人上前试图帮助那个中枪的男子，黄裙子的女士拿脖子上的丝巾捂住了正在往外涌血的创口，鲜血很快把那根浅色丝巾染成了红色。两分钟后巡警和救护车赶到现场，受伤的男子被送往最近的医院抢救，警察则开始对店内的目击者进行询问，一切逐渐恢复正常。

非常普通的抢劫案，只会出现在本地新闻报纸的一个小角落里，如果这名送去医院抢救的伤患没在抢救途中死亡的话。

于是变成了一起谋杀案。

这样普通的案件根本不需要出动Sherlock，Greg甚至怀疑提出这个案子都会被Sherlock视为是一种对其智商的侮辱，毕竟只需要交叉对比街道上的CCTV录像，就能顺藤摸瓜找到劫匪。

事情的重点倒也不在找到劫匪上，而是在这位死去的倒霉鬼身上。给死者按压伤口的女士在做笔录时提到他不停念叨着家里的妻子和女儿，但是通知家属的同事却找不到他所谓妻子女儿的存在。

Rudy Dobrev。

Greg看着这个倒霉鬼的档案，电脑屏幕上明明白白地写着他已经在两年前的车祸中死亡，尸检报告和牙医记录均证明死者就是本人。那么便利店死亡的这个长得一模一样的‘Rudy Dobrev’又是谁呢？两年前的Rudy Dobrev并没有交往对象，唯一的亲属就是他患上老年痴呆的母亲，就算之前的办案人员犯了疏漏，两年后突然多出来的妻子和女儿又是怎么回事？

证物袋里面装了钱包手机和身份证明，Greg把它们倒在了桌子上，仔细翻看起来。身份证看起来并没有什么不对，手机是一次性手机，没有通话记录，也没有存号码，干净的像一张白纸。说真的，现在谁还没有智能机？Greg咬着嘴唇拿起一旁的钱包，里面只有几张小面额的纸币，说不上来是什么货币，但是绝对不是英镑和欧元；夹照片的隔层放了一张全家福，一个年纪和Dobrev相当的女人朝着镜头露出了温暖的笑容，中间是一个看起来四五岁的小女孩，眉眼之间是有些她父母的影子，但是不保证这张照片经过了别有用心的电脑合成。Greg把照片抽了出来，和那个一次性手机放到了一起，准备让信息科的同事们好好检查一下。

车祸死亡后离奇复活，凭空冒出来的家庭，不知种类的货币以及空白的一次性手机，顿时让这个案子从一分变成了至少六分。Greg决定下班之后去一趟211B，看看Sherlock有没有兴趣接下它。自从John和Mary结婚之后，Sherlock又开始了独来独往的生活。虽然他没有把失落表现在脸上，但Greg知道他比以前更孤独了。

*

Greg带着外卖和超市采购的牛奶敲响了211B的门。

Sherlock裹着自己的睡袍起身应门，发青的下巴和一头乱翘的卷毛都说明他已经好几天没出过门了。Greg展示了手上的塑料袋和夹在胳膊下面的文件夹，踏进了客厅。

“我想你大概没吃晚饭。”Greg任由Sherlock抽走了那份文件，走进厨房把外卖放到了餐桌上。他拉开冰箱门，无视了里面用玻璃罐头存放的人体器官，把牛奶塞了进去。

“什么时候苏格兰场连只需要看CCTV就能破解的抢劫案都需要咨询了？”Sherlock无视了Greg的友善问候，把没几页的文件翻得哗哗作响。“有趣……死而复生，还有一个凭空出现的家庭，看起来就像一次巧合事故牵扯出的巨大阴谋。”

“空白的一次性手机还有那些奇怪的货币，会是毒贩吗？”Greg的声音从厨房传来，“两年前这个人还是模范市民，一个在进出口公司上班的会计，每周去养老院探望得的阿兹海默症的母亲，没有任何可疑的行为，甚至连一张罚单都找不到。”

“或者说是政府机构的特工，会计身份只是表象，任务结束之后就抛弃了原有身份——”Greg探出头来，“你说Mycroft会有情报吗？”

“你确定不是在讲《会计刺客》的剧情？”Sherlock嘲讽地挑起了眉毛。

“你居然知道《会计刺客》？”

“不知道。”Sherlock翻了一个白眼，“你光站在这里就吵得我无法思考。”

“你得承认这个案子真的很奇怪。”Greg耸了耸肩，走向门口，“记得把厨房里的外卖吃掉。另外，你对《会计刺客》的剧情预估完全错误。”

他无视了Sherlock无声的嘲讽走下了楼梯，发动汽车，驶向了自己破旧的公寓。

*

这个案子暂时被搁置了一会，每天都有新的谋杀案，而Rudy Dobrev案显然就是一个死胡同。刚升上DCI的Greg焦头烂额应付着各种文书工作，以至于还没来得及看信息科早上发过来的邮件。

Sherlock已经好几天没来烦自己了，Greg拿出Sally两小时前在便利店给他带的三明治，揉着脖子消灭掉了推迟已久的午餐。

桌子上的座机响起，Greg赶忙咽下最后一口三明治，看了一眼显示屏。这是一个来自局长办公室的内线电话。

破事永远会自己上门。

“DCI Lestrade。”

“DCI Lestrade，有关部门要求借调你一周，稍后有人会来接你。”电话那端是局长秘书不带感情的声音，“请你务必配合。”

看来是Mycroft。Greg松了口气，开始好奇到底发生了什么才需要Mycroft把他借调一周，还非得通过局长下达命令。

*  
楼下等着的是一辆黑色SUV，不是Greg常被绑架的那辆。他打开车门，期待里面会是Mycroft或者那个和黑莓手机合体的女助理，然而谁都不在，只有一个面生的司机。

“DCI Lestrade？”司机转头向他确认。

“是我。”Greg坐到了后座，“Mycroft派你来接我吗？”

司机朝后视镜迟疑地望了一眼，发动了车子：“我只是接到了通知，并不知道是谁的要求。”

Greg点了点头，他是在是太困了，连续几天的睡眠时间都被压缩，被车内的暖气包裹着，只过了一会他就陷入了浅眠。

车子停下的时候Greg睁开了双眼，眼前并不是他熟悉的欧根蒂尼、白厅或者其他Mycroft可能出现的地方，而是一座灰白色的办公大楼，门口的警卫全副武装，周围的建筑也不是他熟悉的样子。Greg这才意识到自己从一开始就完全误解了整件事情，借调他的绝对不是Mycroft，而他，出于对Holmes家大哥不知从何而来的信任，毫无警惕地在车上睡了那么久，被带到了远离市中心的地带。

“会有专门的接待人员带您进去。”司机打开车门示意Greg下车，随后一溜烟地消失在了远处。

办公大楼走出来了一个穿着蓝色西装的年轻男人。“Lestrade先生。”那个人彬彬有礼地说道，“很抱歉冒昧叫您过来，事发突然，让我带您进去吧。”

西装男带着Greg走过了大厅，Greg用余光统计着挂在墙上的摄像头，警卫的人数比他所见过的任何场合都要多，没有安全漏洞，意味着自己逃出来的计划将不可能实现。

他清了清嗓子问道：“所以到底是什么事情？这又是哪里？”

“会有专门的人向您解释。”身旁的那个人并没有直接回答，“办公室在楼上。”

他们沉默地坐上了电梯，看着楼层从1跳到了15。电梯门叮地打开，Greg目瞪口呆地看着两个警卫押送着一个带了黑头套的男人进了电梯，和他们在同一层楼出去了。

“那是——”

“办公室到了。”西装男露出了一个经过精心练习而过分虚伪的微笑，替Greg打开了门。

里面坐了一个带着眼镜的小个子中年男人，抬头看向他们：“下午好，Lestrade警督。Nolan，记得带上门。”

屋子里的气氛凝重的仿佛能挤出水，Greg不着痕迹地打量着办公室的陈设，等着中年人发话。

“Roland Fancher。”中年人离开了座位，走上前和Greg握了握手，“我是这里的负责人。抱歉突然叫你过来，实在是无奈之举。”

“所以到底是什么情况？”

“Rudy Dobrev，如果没记错的话，你之前在调查这个案子？”Roland拿了把凳子让Greg坐下，“车祸之后死而复生的人，是不是觉得根本不合逻辑？”

“这就是我穿过伦敦到这里来的原因？”Greg干巴巴地问道，“所以他是什么政府机构的秘密探员？是你们的人？”

“当然不是。”Roland看起来被Greg的话逗笑了，“你觉得不合逻辑，是因为他不是这个世界的人。”

“什么叫‘不是这个世界’？”

“很多时候你会发现科学远远超前于你的认知。”Roland看起来一副高深莫测的样子，“我想这得由另一个人来解释比较有说服力。”

他打开了办公室的门，带领Greg穿过长长的走廊，在尽头的一扇门前停下脚步：“你想要的答案就在里面，Lestrade警督。”

这扇普通的门现在看起来就像一个无形的黑洞。Greg深吸一口气转动了门把手，探头看进去——

操。

他面无表情地合上了门，瞪向在一旁表情无辜的Roland：“这是什么变态玩笑吗？”

耶稣基督啊。

“你的眼睛并没有出错。”Roland耸了耸肩，似乎对Greg的这个反应见怪不怪，“这不是什么变态玩笑。Rudy Dobrev之所以会死而复生，是因为平行世界的他来到了这里。别让里面的你等着，快点进去吧。”

*  
这他妈绝对是变态玩笑。

或者他还没睡醒。

不是变态玩笑就是噩梦。

Greg屏息看着房间对面那个除了容貌以外一点都不像自己的自己。

一个穿着质地精良的西装（Greg这辈子都没穿过这样的衣服），系着领带，银发一丝不苟地梳起，看起来极端官僚主义的Greg Lestrade。

面前的这Greg Lestrade就是刚才带着头套被押送过来的人，Greg眼尖地注意到了那双漆黑发亮的皮鞋。

“是不是很难相信另外一个世界的自己会是这个样子？”格雷格笑了起来，看起来疏离又遥远，“请坐，Greg。”

Greg看着格雷格解开了西装纽扣，坐到了他的对面。

“如果不知道怎么称呼我的话，可以叫我Lestrade。”格雷格对上Greg的眼睛，“我知道这一开始很难消化，真的存在平行世界，并且还有另一个自己。”

Greg看着对面人熨烫平整的衬衫，手指上式样简单、有一些擦痕的婚戒说明有一段长期婚姻，反观自己皱巴巴的衬衫和空荡荡的手指，莫名产生了一种自卑感。另一个世界的自己明显混的比他好多了，看起来事业有成，生活美满，而自己只是一个离婚了的警探，每天加班，连熨烫衬衣的时间都没有。

“你可以问我任何问题。”注意到了Greg的目光，格雷格下意识地摆弄着手上的素戒，“我都会回答。”

“Lestrade，为什么你会出现在这里？”Greg收回了探究的目光，克制住内心过剩的好奇，“平行世界，我是说，你是怎么过来的？”

格雷格把一份文件递给了Greg。

“我们所在的两个世界之间存在一个通道，就在这座建筑地下。你大概也发现了这幢楼的安保系统有多严密。这件事情在你们这边只有极少数人才知道，而在我们那边则是一个众人皆知的常识，这也就导致了科学家和许多拥有充足经费的私人实验室都在研究如何到达另一个世界。”  
“两个世界的通道只有在极少数情况下才会打开，并且是在领导人批准之后，重兵防守之下。我们所知的这条通道至少十年没有打开过了，Rudy Dobrev自然不可能通过这种方式来到这里，那就说明他通过其他形式穿过了两个世界的阻隔。”

“有人已经研究出了如何到达我们世界的方式。”Greg点了点头，“这的确是一个紧急事件。”

“我们的世界有专门负责这个问题的机构。平行世界的问题，一些无法解释的离奇案件，还有相关研究。可以这样说，最好的科学家和探员都在这个机构里。”格雷格从口袋里掏出了一盒烟，抽出一根递给Greg，“来一根？”

“很久之前就戒了。”Greg拒绝道，他闻到了格雷格身上淡淡的香水味，不是烂大街的味道，更像是私人调制，仅此一份的香水。他再次确定自己和对面的人没有一点相似之处。

“所以你是负责这个案件的探员？调查是谁研究出了另外的通道？”

“我？” 格雷格用打火机点燃了烟，深吸了一口，表情掩在了烟雾之中，“我是这个机构的负责人。这件事是普通探员接触不到的机密。”

“这个案件远远不止表面看起来那么简单。”格雷格把另一份文件递过来，“Rudy Dobrev在我们世界，是一个商人。那种什么都卖的商人。武器，药品，消息，他到这边来有无数种可能。我的探员追踪他有好一阵了，我们怀疑他在向你们世界出售武器。”

“既然我们世界没多少人知道存在平行世界，那么他在向谁出售？”Greg 翻看着Rudy Dobrev的档案，“这意味着你们世界的人已经通过其他手段渗透到了这边。”

“没错。”格雷格露出了一个苦笑，“有理由怀疑已经有数不清的间谍从我们这边安插到了这里，不知道出自谁的授意，动机又是什么，但这绝对会动摇两个世界的安全。”

“谁会想到一个便利店抢劫案还能牵扯出平行世界？”Greg咕哝道，感觉缺乏睡眠导致的疲惫又压了上来，“所以我能做些什么？帮你们抓出内鬼并不是我职责所在。联系火炬木小组、MI6或者随便什么政府机构也比联系我这个小小的探员要好。”

“别犯傻了，Gregory。” 对面人的语气让Greg想起了Mycroft，带着相似的官僚主义和颐气指使，“这样重要的事情我自然会亲自调查。”

“这也是我要求借调你的原因。”格雷格抖落了手中长长的烟灰，“我们有一周的时间熟悉彼此，学习彼此的习惯。”

“你是说——”

“一周之后，我将会以你的身份进入这个世界，而你将代替我的身份，去往我的世界。”格雷格开始整理起桌上的文件，把他们塞进公文包里，“我们一起抓出藏在幕后的那个人。”

事情是怎么发展到这一步的？

Greg从没觉得觉得自己如此渴望尼古丁的安慰。

以及，他终于确信对面的那个人是个十足的Greg Lestrade。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02 

“下楼会有一辆车等着我们。”雷斯垂德从一旁拿起黑色头套准备给自己带上，“你装作押送我的样子，车会送我们去安全屋。”

“好极了。”Greg干巴巴地回答道，“我还没体验过和自己一起生活一周的感觉。”

途中他们在便利店门口停下，Greg被雷斯垂德指使买了晚餐和冰啤酒，最后两个人陷在了安全屋的沙发里，啃着打包的垃圾食品，盯着桌子上摊满的各种文件和照片。

他们差点因为最后一个甜甜圈的归属而大打出手。雷斯垂德嫌弃地看着Greg抢走了那个巧克力味的甜甜圈，啪地打开手里的罐装啤酒，灌了一口。

“在我们开始前，我得介绍一下我们世界和你所在的世界的区别。”雷斯垂德坐直了身体，“什么时候发现了平行世界已经无从考据，但最早的记录可以追溯到三十年前。”

“三十年前的资料基本都随着稍后发生的一场灾难丢失了，只剩为数不多的纸质资料可以考据。平行世界到底是如何产生的，对我们来说始终是一个谜团。”

“什么样的灾难？”Greg庆幸自己看过无数科幻电影，“我和你之间的差异，两个Rudy Dobrev之间的差异，说明我们所在的两个世界有很多地方没有重合。所以有一个巨大的变量导致一切偏离了轨道？”

“你们世界的人把瘟疫散布到了我们的世界。”雷斯垂德拿起一叠剪报，“一种生化武器，数以万计的人感染了病毒，并且迅速传播开来。”

Greg看向雷斯垂德手中展示的那些新闻报道。穿着防护服的医护人员和病床上插着气管插管病人的合影，萧条的城市街区，以及街道上数不清的流浪汉，衣衫褴褛，推着破旧的推车。文字和图片诉说着一场不存在与于这个世界的灾难，但却让他真切地感受到了这种无法描述的无力感。

这是一个和他所在的世界截然不同的伦敦。哪怕是三十年前，伦敦也该是一个充满欢乐和幸福的地方，而不是萧条痛苦如同人间炼狱。

他在那个年纪正享受着人生中最无忧无虑的时光，吃着母亲烤的饼干，和同伴走在光影斑驳的街道上，和心仪的女孩子一起看电影……而另一个世界的Lestrade见证了一场悲剧，这场悲剧改变了很多人的一生。

“有确切的证据吗？”

“瘟疫彻底爆发之前，你们这一边就单方面关闭了通道大门。”雷斯垂德把手上的空啤酒罐子压扁，“事到如今，最初的原因根本不重要了。所有的人都认为你们这边的人想要让另一边的世界彻底消失。仇恨的种子早已埋下，尤其是那些极端分子，总想着要毁灭另外一个世界。”

“那么你呢？在见证了这一切之后，你恨我们这边的世界吗？”Greg看向那张和他一模一样的脸，“你打开了尘封已久的通道，和我互换身份……你完全可以看着这个世界毁灭，对你而言并没有损失。”

“那时候我只有十多岁，城市里到处都是流离失所的难民，死亡人数不停增加，每天都会发生比前一天更糟糕的事情。我还能清楚的回忆起周围弥漫的恐慌还有那股消毒水我味道。这场灾难被写进了历史书，成为了贯穿在我们青少年时期的主题。”雷斯垂德揉了揉眉心，“我想我们的人生轨迹就是在那刻有了不同的方向，我放弃了做一名警察的梦想，选择了参军。”

“我经历过生死，执行过许多见不得人的任务，最后坐在办公室里，成为了我以前最痛恨的那类人。”

“你知道你身上的那股子官僚气真的很重，对吧？”Greg咯咯地笑了起来，“指使我干这干那，还不正面回答我的问题。”

“世上没有绝对的对与错，更何况我们并不了解其中的原因。三十年过去，我们早就研发出了疫苗，经济恢复了正常，甚至在某些领域的科技水平上赶超了你们的世界。事情已经回到了正轨，更多的人已经遗忘了当年发生的灾难，只有那么一小部分的极端分子想找理由开战。”雷斯垂德直视着Greg的眼睛，有一股疲惫深深地盘踞在他眼中，“所以答案是不，这份仇恨对我而言已经是过去式了。”

“开战对两个世界都没有好处。”Greg起身够到桌脚边的那一打啤酒，也从里面抽出了一瓶，“如果我们反抗了呢？如果毁灭了这个世界，你们的世界也不复存在了呢？”

“正是出于这样的原因，以及我身上还残存不多的良知，”雷斯垂德把头靠在沙发上，“我选择亲自把这些内鬼找出来。”

“通过假扮成我吗？”Greg忍不住呛声，“你不觉得你原本的位子更适合做这些调查吗？”

“树大招风。有无数双的眼睛盯着我这个位子，等着我犯错好取而代之。”雷斯垂德抬头看着Greg，语调里带上了一丝傲慢，“这一周时间是为你准备的，毕竟模仿你对我来说轻而易举，模仿我并没有那么容易。”

“你这副高高在上的腔调到底是从哪里学来的？”Greg挑眉看着沙发上的人，“我第一次发现自己的脸这么欠揍。用一周时间学习怎么变成混蛋的确挺难的。”

*

潜科学研究局成立在瘟疫爆发之后，已经有二十多年的历史。

一开始只有几位研究员，专攻平行世界的问题，随着规模的不断扩大和政府的干预，衍变成了如今的政府机构，研究范围也从平行世界扩大到了所有潜科学的内容。

机构里包括了军人、探员以及科研人员，专门负责一切无法用已知科学原理解释的超现实案件。

“所以，”Greg浏览着机构简介，“负责人的意思是你负责整个研究局？”

雷斯垂德点了点头。

“你的下属很快就会发现你和我之间的不同，我绝对不是一个好的演员。”Greg觉得喉咙堵的慌，“更别提工作上会出现的的纰漏，等你回来可能会发现自己连工作都丢了。”

“所以这将会是你经历过最艰苦的一次补课。”雷斯垂德换了一份文件递给Greg，“可以先从我的档案开始熟悉。”

20岁参军，通过选拔加入了英国特种空勤团（SAS），出过无数次的任务，完成率高达95%，随后成为了带教军官，还因为一次营救行动获得过维多利亚十字勋章……另一个世界的Greg Lestrade比自己优秀太多。Greg快速扫描着这份光鲜的履历，这真的是自己吗？在他四十多年的人生里，除了Holmes家的兄弟以外，其他经历乏善可陈。警校毕业，按部就班地工作，有过一段短暂的婚姻，不停为Sherlock造成的麻烦事善后简直就是他人生中的高光时刻。

他翻过了一页，继续读了下去：七年前转了文职，在MI6做过一段时间指挥官，随后成为了潜科学研究局的局长。

谍影重重加上碟中谍都没有这么刺激。

“就算我处理好了你的工作，”Greg想到了自己经历的那段失败的婚姻，雷斯垂德手上明显有一定年份的婚戒让他生出了一丝嫉妒：“我怎么瞒过你的妻子？你们结婚多少年了？十年？或者更久？我不可能骗过一个和你朝夕相处的人，也不能将她置于不必要的危险之中。”

“这点你不需要担心。”雷斯垂德状似无意地挥了挥手，“他有自己的事情要忙，根本没空回家。更何况我们正打算离婚。”

“他？”Greg知道自己张大嘴巴的样子一定很蠢，“你有一个丈夫，并且打算离婚——我不得不感谢你给我的演艺生涯又增加了难度。”

对面的人没有说话，Greg叹了口气：“愿意和我聊聊吗？”

“最近我在他书房发现了空白的离婚协议书。”雷斯垂德的脸藏在阴影处，“没有什么事情是一成不变的，十五年的婚姻也是如此。”

雷斯垂德的声音听起来满不在乎，但没办法欺骗到另一个自己，Greg能体会到雷斯垂德话语里面的失落。

“我很抱歉，Lestrade。我繁忙的工作成了我妻子出轨的理由，我知道维持一段婚姻有多难。”Greg拍了拍雷斯垂德的肩膀，“你听起来还很在乎他。”

“我丈夫就是一个十足的控制狂。”雷斯垂德摇了摇头，“总是试图干涉我的一切。我们因为工作上的事情冷战过无数次，妥协认输的人总是我……我想你也应该深有体会。”

Greg搜肠刮肚地罗列着身边控制狂的名单，随后重重地把头磕在茶几上。

“该死的自认为能掌控一切的Mycroft Holmes，无论在哪个世界都是‘身居末职’的大英政府。”雷斯垂德无情地扼杀了Greg最后一丝的希望，“不能看到他发现后的反应真是一大遗憾，希望到时候你还记得录像。”

现在Greg知道雷斯垂德的那副欠揍的样子是从谁身上学来的了。

西装还有香水肯定也出自Mycroft手笔。

“看来在某种程度上我们仍然存在重叠的部分。”Greg把脸埋在手心，声音闷闷地传来，“那么Sherlock和John呢？”

“Sherlock和John都在研究局工作，John是行动组的队长。”雷斯垂德从口袋里抽出一支烟点上，“Sherlock就是一匹孤狼，我给了他独自办案的权限，还得防止他玩的太过火。” 

“没人能骗过Holmes们，但他们值得你的全部信任。”雷斯垂德吐出了一个烟圈，嘴角露出一丝笑意，“或许这就是命运，哪怕有一千个世界，依然有一千种相遇的方式。”

“能给我来根烟吗？”Greg无视了雷斯垂德嘲笑的眼神，伸出手：“我该死的需要尼古丁的安慰。你不能指望我听完这些之后还能淡定的继续补课。”

*

最后一天的时候他们互换了衣服。

Greg直视着镜子前面从未穿的那么考究的自己，试图让领带不那么勒住脖子。他深吸了一口气，再次对上镜中人的双眼，坚毅，果敢，如同在刀鞘中的利刃。

“你已经进入角色了。”雷斯垂德从后面冒出来，身上是皱巴巴的衬衫和牛仔裤，他笑起来的样子仿佛让Greg看到了自己——虽然从某种角度来说他们就是同一个人。雷斯垂德垂着眼摘下了手中的婚戒递给Greg，这圈温热的金属落在Greg掌心，却有千斤重量落在他的心头。

“希望我还有重新戴上它的那一天。”雷斯垂德看着Greg把戒指固定在无名指上，继续交代着注意事项，“办公大楼的杂物间有一台打字机，钥匙在办公室抽屉的那本诗集里。”

“你能在这一端看到我打的内容？”Greg开始把房间内的东西放回原位，“这究竟是怎么做到的？”

“他们发明了一种类似双面镜的设备。”雷斯垂德把最后的几份文件塞进包里，“只要在相同地点放置，就能看到另一个世界的情况。稍加改良后就能用来传递信息，我们可以固定一个时间来交换情报。”

“只要你想回来，通道随时都会为你打开。但我希望你在做出决定前慎重考虑。”格雷格继续说道，“这关系到所有人的命运。”

“我知道你在这件事上冒了多大的险，Lestrade。”Greg回过头郑重地保证，“我会认真对待的。”

他们沉默地回到了那栋建筑，雷斯垂德能看出Greg内心的紧张不安。去往一个陌生的世界，周围都是熟悉的面孔，你却不再了解他们，只会让自己更加孤独，无所从属。

“有些人认为这栋建筑就是分裂开始发生的地方。”他们一起走进了电梯，雷斯垂德帮Greg摘下了头套。

Roland Fancher在负一楼的入口等着他们，脸上挂着客套的笑容：“先生们，准备好冒险了吗？”

“跟我来。”Roland用指纹解锁了面前的大门，“我们还有一段路才能到入口。”

Greg跟在另外两人身后，声控灯随着脚步声一盏接着一盏亮起，让他终于看清了周围的景象。

头顶上的通风设备发出微小的轰鸣，墙壁和地面之间的连接处是光滑的圆弧，红外摄像头朝着他们一闪一闪，长长的走到走道尽头是一扇蓝色的小门，除此之外没有其他东西了。

“很难想象另一个世界就在这样的一扇门后。”Roland打开了这扇沉重的铁门，侧身露出门后的台阶，“走过那条分界线，你就到了对面的世界。”

“祝你好运，Greg。”雷斯垂德把公文箱递给了Greg的同时轻轻拥抱了他一下。

“也祝你好运，Lestrade。”Greg回了他一个俏皮的微笑，转身走下楼梯，消失在了分界线的另一端。

新的世界在等待着他们。

TBC


End file.
